Doggy or Joeey
by steel-angel-wing-weaver
Summary: Joeys turned into a dog what will happen.Slight hint of Kaiba and the girlz.Aera-Chan is also to be thanked for help with this story
1. Default Chapter

Doggy or Joeey?  
  
By steel-angel-wing-weaver   
  
Disclaimer:I do not own anything relating to the anime yu-gi-oh and will take threats with respect  
  
(YAH RIGHT!!)   
  
This was inspired by the word mutt refered to as Joey thankz to Kaiba...   
  
It was midnight as everyone was a sleep at Kaibas mansion.They had got begged by Mokuba to stay and   
  
even Seto got convinced.Just goes to say that one person can make a difference!   
  
Well should i say everyone by one person was asleep.Joey woke up groggly in the middle of the night.  
  
Himself Yugi ,Tristan and Duke were on the ground floor.   
  
Tea,Serenity,Mai and Ishizu were on the second.  
  
Bakura,Marik and Pegasus(i just had to include him!)were on the third.  
  
Christina,Candygal,Kari and Aera-chan were on the fourth.  
  
And last but not least: Kaiba and Mokuba on the fifth.  
  
Joey heard his stomach growling and it was lucky that the kitchen was on there floor but Aera-chan and   
  
the others had the play-room with another kitchen (more like a counter but it had enough food to be   
  
though of as a kitchen in Joeys prospective!)Well he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of  
  
expencive wine.  
  
But unbeknownst to him Aera-chan and Christina were on the stairs and saw him skull(sp?)  
  
the whole bottle and the all of a sudden saw him collapse on the floor.  
  
An smirk like Kaibas well known one slid across her face."Joey should of know not to skull bottles of wine  
  
but he looks freaked should we help or run"Christina turned and a creak of the wooden floor was heard   
  
"RUN!!!"Aera-chan and Christina raced off so quickly that even yous wouldn't be able to say dog before   
  
they were out of there.......  
  
In the morning.Tristan was the second up but he didn't know that Kaiba was up already so he kept saying  
  
it to himself while he walked to the fridge."I'm the first one up-"Tristan looked down to see his foot   
  
covered in an liquid that was familliar to him.He bent down and picked up a empty bottle of 'Les Dogquita'  
  
an very expensive,english wine.Tristan turned to see Duke sleep-talking "wine,pine i like to dine!" he  
  
mummbled in his sleep."Hes like Joey but Joey cant drink that much wine..Duke musta drunk it but yet   
  
again it could have been anyone.."  
  
Tristan turned to where Joey was supossed to be sleeping (they all   
  
crashed in the lounge not the room you see..) to see Joeys bed but not Joey"Damn..i'm not the first up!"   
  
He cursed."What are you doing with my wine!"Kaiba stood on the stairs looking at Tristan like a judge   
  
thinking the convict was guilty"Kaiba, Joey ain't here and i found this wine bottle on the floor near the   
  
fridge.Its completely empty"Tristan held the wine bottle upside down.Kaiba sneered still on the stairs.  
  
"What the-"before Kaiba could finish Christina fell downstairs and Kaiba caught her around the waist  
  
before she banged into him"Kaiba Pegasus is psycho.Hes chasing Aera-chan and Mokuba around   
  
fourth and fifth floors and pushed me down the stairs.Could you help me stop him.Poor Aera-chan i think  
  
Pegasus has a crush on her.Please!"Unknown to Christina when she put her hands together her blue singlet  
  
showed more clevlage than she thought and stared at Kaiba who was staring at her.  
  
"Seto Kaiba....ello".....  
  
she placed her hands down and he snapped back into reality."I supose.Besides i have been up for ages  
  
hearing yelling"half way through walking up Christina looked down at Tristan"Tristan why don't you come  
  
you can help with Pegasus"She winked."Sure"Tristan too went up...   
  
What do you think plz R&R Christina feels sad and reviews will cheer her up so plz don't let her suffer! 


	2. pegasus'funny bunny delimma

Doggy or Joeey Chapter two: Sugar high Pegasus equals: funny_bunny dilemma  
  
Pegasus: Come back here white bunny Bakura: Thatz my hair not a stupid bunny!!! Marik: Ha! Shame Baka-boy!!! Kaiba: did you just say Baka-boy Marik?!? Marik:$#!T noooooooo I'm another Pegasus Christina:@.@ Authoress: Whateva ..Well I don't own yugioh or funny bunny so I hope you enjoy! _________________________________________________________________  
  
Tristan: Why me !!!! Christina: Kaiba, Tristan...to the statue!!!! Kaiba/Tristan:@.@ Christina: To hide behind it Tristan: Oh right *all hide behind it * Pegasus :Aera-Chan....Mokuba let us be blessed by the power of love!!! *chasing them * Aera-Chan:No way!!! Christina: Behind statue* Aera-Chan!!! Aera-Chan:* goes behind statue* hey do any of you have alcohol !??! Tristan: Why ? Christina: good thinking aera-chan...con Pegasus good one Kaiba: I only have vodka,baileys and a wine bottle !!!! Aera-Chan : Put the vodka in the wine bottle show Pegasus then pour the Baileys on the ground!!! Kaiba:Nice plan Aera-Chan * pouring vodka into bottle* Tristan: Yah but who will show it to Pegasus Christina, Kaiba, Aera-Chan:*evil smirk in Tristans direction* Tristan: NO WAY !!!!!!!! Kaiba:*puts wine bottle in Tristans hands and shoves him from the statue right in front of Pegasus* Pegasus: Tristy-Boy nice of you to bring me wine!!!*snatches bottle and skulls it* Tristan: Yeah sure*slinking back slowly* Aera-Chan: Kaiba pour it now!!!! Pegasus: Hey! This ain't wine!!!!*sees Baileys liquid that's white with a tinge of pink on the ground* Pegasus: FUNNY BUNNY FORMLA!!!!*swims around in it* Christina: I don't know is that's supposed to be funny or disturbing!!! Aera-Chan: where's Mokuba. he was also getting chased by that funny bunny obsessed Pegasus . From memory the last time he was like that he had a sculling competition with Marik! Kaiba: There's he is * points to corner with Mokuba hiding behind it with a lollypop in his mouth * Aera-Chan: Mokuba over here Mokuba: * walks casually over behind Tristan * Pegasus:*sees Mokuba's lollypop* CANDY!!!!!! Mokuba: ahh oh* runs down flight of stairs * Pegasus: come back !!!! *runs after him* Tristan: people are asleep down there!!! * all rush down stairs *  
  
Pegasus:*sees funny bunny sleeping bag * FUNNY BUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*hugs it. Unknown to him Duke is sleeping in it * Duke: WTF !!!!!!!!!!!! Kaiba: * smirk * Tristan: Kaiba it is not funny !!! Christina: *laugh * wheres ur sense of humor Tristan don't you get it Mokuba: Duke likes funny bunny?!!? Aera-Chan: great more obsessed people whats going to be next Joey and a dog! Christina: ssssshhh Aera-Chan don't say that!!! Mokuba: say what ??? Aera-Chan: I think I see Rebecca outside !!! Mokuba: eeeeeekk!!! * hides behind couch * Christina: what should we do? Pegasus has gone crazy, Dukes in the middle and Mokubas afraid of Rebecca Aera-Chan: KAIBA HELP !!!!! Kaiba: listen I'll take care of Pegasus yous go sort out Mokuba and Tristan  
  
Christina: Mokuba shes gone Mokuba: phew shes soooo annoying Aera-Chan: Tristan just let Duke take care of his own problems! Tristan: NO!!! Duke is one of my friends!!! Christina: eeekk!!! now we have another Tea on our hands Aera-Chan: great * sighs *  
  
*A dog appears barking on the stairs *  
  
* all stop * Kaiba: whats a dog doing in my mansion !!!! *dog looks around * Mokuba: Its so cute !!! *picks up dog * Christina; It looks like a puppy golden retriever Pegasus: If it was a poddle then I would steal it but na funny bunnys better *keeps hugging sleeping bag * Dog: *howls * Mokuba: whats wrong doggy Aera-Chan: it looks really thin. Maybe its hungry Mokuba: Seto can I keep the puppy ?!? *pulls puppy dog eyes * Kaiba: Ummm.....*starts thinking * Christina: *Holds up steak* come here puppy Puppy: *jumps from Mokuba goes on Christinas lap and starts eating steak * Mokuba: can I keep the puppy please Seto ?!?.........  
  
_____----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------_____  
  
that's a cliff hanger plz review I'm running out of ideas and. Oh and any flames will be used to help out the characters ^^ 


	3. revalations

Doggy or Joeey? Chapter three - Revelation  
  
Author note: sorry if its hard to read I don't type it like that so it must just be a glitch –sigh-  
  
Now to begin

Mokuba: please seto

Christina: ummm...can someone take the dog please

Mokuba: okies picks up dog

Dog: growls looking at Kaiba

Kaiba: stupid mutt

Dog: pounces to Kaiba and bites where it hurts

Kaiba: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Pegasus: me scared hugs duke in his sleeping bag more like a bear hug

Duke: 0.0 helllppp

Kaiba: grabs dog and throws it away

Mokuba: catches dog

Kaiba: stupid mutt!!!!!!!!!! sits on ground

Area-Chan: walks over to Kaiba awe you okay

Kaiba: rolling on floor need ice....0.0

Area-chan: walks to kitchen to retrieve ice and gives it to kaiba

Kaiba: thanks puts it between his leg

Tristan: knocks Kaiba so the ice spills and goes into Kaiba pants

Kaiba: 0.0 COOOLLLLDDD!!!!!!!!!!

Mokuba: big brother leme keep the dog please......

Kaiba: okay okay just get it out!!!!!

Christina: here comes in with hot water the ice shall melt

Kaiba: grabs jug and throws it on his legs phew that's better I think I was getting frostbite

Mai: walks downstairs did something happen to angel?

Serenity: behind her did you just call kaiba angel?

Tea: behind serenity: she did and I clearly see why! Smiles

Kaiba: goes lightly red

Christina: blushes

Mokuba: I gots a dog

Dog: sits near serenity

Serenity: he reminds me of someone........

To be contined  
  
Sorry for not updating in ages I am one hell of a busy person Please R&R thanks so much 


	4. woof woof

Dogggy or Joeey Chapter4- woof woof

Sorry for lack of updating I have gone off Yugioh and have no time with school starting again. Well sorry for this short chapter Gomenousai! Its very short

Serenity: Joey?

Dog: nods woof woof

Kaiba: This is too good to be true…

Tristan: glares puts more ice on kaiba

Kaiba: o.o nuuuuu!

Christina: more hot water

Kaiba: hehe

Tea: Honestly, I don't care right now covers her neck

Duke: Tea! Thanks for making it obvious!

Area-Chan: sorry Pegasus looks like Dukey is taken… Wait did I just call him dukey? O.o

Christina: yip you did

Pegasus: lets go cries

Tristan: pets

Pegasus: that's new….

Serenity: Joey…picks Joey up starts to cry silently

Aww poor Serenity-san yip I am learning Japanese its stuck in my head...hehe

Well I has to go see you later


End file.
